


Angel Wings

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mention of sexual harrassment, Romance, Sabriel Big Bang 2015, discussions of guns, flashing of breasts, mention of child neglect/abuse, mention of past character(s) death, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as they can remember the Winchesters and Shurleys have been best of friends. When Sam and Gabriel’s brothers both go missing after a revelation about themselves, they decide to search for them and help them realize their feelings. On the journey across the state, Sam and Gabriel may just realize feelings of their own.</p>
<p>"Gabe and Sam decided to walk around the park after that. The weather was perfect for it: warm, but not too hot. They stopped on the bridge and leaned on the railing to look out at the Falls. They were so close that it would be easy for Gabe to just scoot his hand over and rest it on top of Sam’s. But he honestly didn’t know how that would be received. Sure, they’d been a little flirty with each other all day, but they’ve always been like that"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> My first time participating in a Big Bang (unless you count betaing for my BBF's Destiel) and I'm quite proud of what I came up with. It was a difficult journey, from coming up with an idea and sticking with it to making sure I finished it. I had to switch to the mini bang halfway through because there was just no way I would have gotten this to 20,000 words--not without making it sound long winded.  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

But I still got a artist, so special thanks to [mOOse_saMMich](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mOOse_saMMich/pseuds/mOOse_saMMich) ([moosesammich](http://moosesammich.tumblr.com/) on tumblr) for providing the wonderful art piece you'll see (If I embedded it right). And a special thanks to my beta, [ladydemacabre ](http://ladydemacabre.tumblr.com/)([aladyindarkshadows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aladyindarkshadows/pseuds/aladyindarkshadows) on ao3). Without the fantastic support from these two, this fic would not have happened. (sorry for putting this here, I just can't understand how to put links in the notes. if I ever do I will fix it.) Please Enjoy!

 

 Chapter 1

 

Sam hated working late, especially on a Friday, but he got a little extra in his paycheck so it was worth it. He still hated it though; his boss was a total slave-driver—and always called him “Moose.” It was downright harassment, especially with the way he looked at him and touched his shoulder, but there was no way Sam could make a complaint against one of the senior partners. He’d lose his job in a heartbeat and never work in this town again. Adler, Alistair, and Crowley were brutal like that. His friend Charlie compared them to Wolfram and Hart from the TV show Angel.

He had worked himself into a bad mood by the time he pulled into his parking space. The space next to it was empty, meaning Dean wasn’t home. Well, that wasn’t surprising really. He’d been having “problems” with his “strictly platonic” best friend lately, and he’d been spending most nights when he was done with work at the bottom of a bottle. Sam figured he’d get a drunken call from his brother in another hour or so asking to be picked up. At least he still had some sense.

Sam ought to just ignore him and teach him a lesson—not that Dean learned lessons all that well, which was ironic considering he himself was a teacher. But then if Sam ignored him then Dean would get behind the wheel and who knows what would happen? Well, until then Sam would make himself a late dinner and relax with a good book. He was currently in the middle reading A Dance with Dragons.

But as soon as he walked into the apartment he shared with his brother, that plan went out of the window. The place looked practically ransacked, as if someone had been looking for something rather frantically. Sam went through the apartment, there were no signs of a break-in, windows and doors all locked. Sam’s room was untouched but Dean’s looked like a tornado went through it. So then, this was Dean’s doing, but why? Did he have another temper tantrum? He was prone to them after all.

Sam pulled out his cell and dialed his brother. It went straight to voicemail. Weird. “You’ve reached the voicemail of Dean Winchester, leave your name and message at the beep.”

“Dean, where are you? What did you do to the apartment? I’m not cleaning up after you. Call me and let me know if you’re okay or if you’re not okay. Either way, all right? I could come get you if you need me to.”

The next person he called was Cas, Dean’s _strictly platonic_ best friend. He didn’t answer either. “Cas, it’s Sam. Do you know where Dean is? Call me back, okay? I think he had another tantrum.”

Finally, Sam called Cas’s brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, at least, had the good grace to pick up the phone.

“All I know is Dean went after Cas. Your idiot brother finally got some sense into his fool head.”

“Wait, what?”

Gabriel sighed “Look Bigfoot, I’ve had a really long and aggravating day and my head hurts. You can thank your brother for that.”

“What?”

“Just come by the shop in the morning and I’ll explain everything, ‘kay? I promise.” He didn’t wait for Sam to answer. He hung up.

What the hell was going on?

Sam didn’t sleep that night as much as he tried. His thoughts were plagued with all kinds of plausible scenarios. Everything from Dean and Cas eloping to Cas jumped off a cliff and Dean jumped right after him. Personally, Sam hoped they finally got their shit together and eloped. But then Gabriel had said that Dean went after Cas. What did that mean? And why did Gabriel blame Dean for his headache? Gabriel wasn’t even prone to headaches.

He finally gave up on sleep at five in the morning and got out of bed. He knew that Gabriel should already be at the bakery so Sam decided to just get this over with. Gabriel better have coffee ready; Sam sucked at making it himself. Dean always made it for them. Seriously though, Sam could follow the directions to the letter and copy Dean’s methods precisely, and somehow his coffee still came out tasting like crap.

Gabriel’s bakery café, Angel Wings, was only a couple of blocks away so Sam just walked. He needed the fresh air to help focus his thoughts. When he got there, the lights in the front weren’t on but he could spot a light coming from the kitchen. He knocked on the glass doors.

“Gabriel! Gabriel! Open up! It’s me, Sam!” Okay, so maybe he was pounding on the glass doors.

A frazzled looking Gabriel came to the door and jerked it open. “I don’t remember saying ‘First thing in the morning,’ Bigfoot.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, you might as well come in.”

Sam followed him back to the kitchen and in the better lighting saw that Gabriel had a black eye. “Did Dean do that?”

“What, this?” Gabriel pointed to his eye “Ugh, no. Cas did, but it was because of Dean. More or less.”

“I don’t follow. That doesn’t sound like Cas.”

Gabriel picked up a pot of coffee and poured some into a mug. “You’ve never seen him drunk and miserable have you?”

“What?” Sam asked as he accepted the cup Gabriel held out to him. “Gabriel, just tell me what happened. Where are Dean and Cas?”

Gabriel moved over to his big industrial mixer and started scooping flour into it. “You know much about what’s been going on between them lately?”

“Uh, not really. I’ve been busy at work and you know how Dean is.”

“Okay, well, you know how they’re hopelessly, madly, sickly in love with each other?”

“Everyone does except them.”

“Right. Well, turns out Cas had it figured out a while back but didn’t think Dean felt the same.”

“Oh no.”

“Yep. So, Cas didn’t tell him, didn’t wanna risk their friendship, ‘cos your brother’s such a closeted jackass.”

Sam leaned against the wall, he couldn’t really argue with that. “Okay, so?”

“Well, so you know Cas’s buddy, Bartholomew?”

Sam shuddered. “That dickbag ambulance chaser; unfortunately. Seriously, what’s a cop doing friends with the scum of the attorney profession?”

“Ya got me, but the conniving bastard convinced Cas to make Dean jealous.”

“Oh. Dean thought Cas was dating Bart?”

“Yep, that’s what they were fighting about. Well, yesterday Cas finally cracked and told Dean everything.”

“Oh no. Dean didn’t react well, did he?”

“Castiel didn’t give him a chance. While Dean was standing there in shock, Cas freaked and ran away like a scared rabbit. He packed a bag and said he was leaving town mumbling about letting Dean cool down. Dean was about half an hour behind him. He told me what a blind and stupid idiot fuck-up he’d been and declared his undying love for Cas, blah, blah. He wanted to know where Cas went. Well, Cas didn’t tell me that. But I have a few ideas and told Dean to check them out. And that’s all there is to it.”

Sam stared at him wide-eyed. He wasn’t sure what he just heard.

Gabriel nodded “I know, it’s like we’re side characters in a Hallmark movie—if it was produced by LOGO.”

“Wait, why did Cas punch you?”

“Oh, that was the day before yesterday. I calmly suggested to Cas that Bart was totally playing him and wanted him to himself and the darn fool slugged me.”

“We are in a Hallmark movie produced by LOGO.”

“Right?”

“Those two are such idiots.”

“Aren’t they just?” Gabriel turned on the mixer “As long as you’re here, why don’t you grab a hairnet and apron and help me out? Jo and Charlie don’t get in till 6:30. Normally on his days off, Cas would be helping me but…”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, I can do that.”

…

Gabriel had Sam cutting out doughnuts--wing-shaped doughnuts. “You think Dean will find Cas?”

Gabriel sighed. “I’m sure he will. I just hope it’s before Cas does anything stupid.”

“What would he do?”

“Go crying to his ex.”

“The manipulative bitch or the one who cheated on him with Dean?” In Dean’s defense, he didn’t actually know Cas was with Anna, and Anna had neglected to mention it.

“The manipulative bitch. You know Anna is persona non-grata around here.”

“You really think Cas would go to Meg?”

“It’s possible. He always used to turn to her when he was upset and vulnerable which she always took advantage of.” Gabriel almost violently pounded the dough he was kneading.

Sam suddenly had an idea. “You think we should help?”

“Help what?”

“Help Dean find Cas. I mean, if there are so many places to look, it’d go faster, if we helped. I mean, think about it: what’s gonna happen if they don’t find each other soon? They’re gonna lose each other forever, and we’ll be stuck with their moping.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him. “Wow, kiddo, you really didn’t sleep last night, did you?”

Sam sighed. “Well, what do you think? I’ve got Monday off.” Besides, Sam wanted to get out of town for a while and not have to think about work—and it’d been a long time since he hung out with Gabe.

Gabriel shrugged. “I could use a break, get the girls to watch the place a couple of days.”

“Someone has to make sure they actually get together otherwise they’ll just stare at each other.”

“You’ve already convinced me, Sam. You go home and get ready and I’ll pick you up after I sort things with the girls.”

“Wait, we’re taking your car?”

“Sam, you know how I feel about that newfangled heap you drive.”

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed. “It’s a wonder you and Dean don’t get along better.”

…

Sam packed for a few days, just in case, and grabbed a package of water bottles from the kitchen. He liked to be prepared, so he also tossed in a few granola bars and dried fruit. He knew that if Gabriel brought anything to eat, it would only be candy and pastries. To be honest, Sam was surprised that man’s teeth hadn’t rotted out yet. He didn’t even have any cavities—the bastard. It must be genetics; all the Shurleys had pretty good teeth. It was ironic though, considering the bakery had been in their family for three generations, and they all went crazy for sweets. The Winchesters weren’t as obsessed with sugar and cavities were more rampant—and Sam and Dean’s grandmother had been a dental assistant.

At seven Gabriel pulled up in his classic candy apple red Cadillac convertible with gold angel wings painted on the trunk. His radio was blaring _Heat of the Moment_.

Sam groaned as he got in the passenger seat. “You know I hate that song.”

Gabriel grinned. “I know but driver picks the music, Bigfoot. You know the rules.”

“Like I said, it’s a wonder you and Dean don’t get along better.”

Gabriel laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. “You know, Cassie has said that same thing to me.”

“So where are we going first?”

“The old homestead. Dean would never look there himself. Not with Michael running the joint.”

“Can’t you just call them?”

“Mikey wouldn’t know where to look. I know all Cassie’s hiding places. Hey man, the farm is huge, you know that.”

In addition to the bakery in town, the Shurleys also had an apple orchard on the outskirts, known as Pearly Gates. In addition to apples, they also had cherries, pumpkins and a few other crops—apples were their main thing though. Gabriel had inherited the bakery from one of his uncles.

“So,” Gabriel said once they were on the highway, “how’s the firm?”

Sam looked out the window. “Fine.”

“That bad, huh? Come on, Sam, spill. Tell me what it’s like to be a big time lawyer.”

“I’m not a big time lawyer. I’m pretty much just a grunt.”

“That why they got you working all hours?”

“Basically.”

“Still kinda big time. It’s the best law firm in the county.”

“Just because they have the greatest success rate doesn’t mean they’re the best, trust me.”

“Ouch.  I take it you’re not happy there.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“All right, I’ll drop it.”

“Thank you.”

“For now.”

Sam glared at him. “Gabriel.”

“You have breakfast yet? There are doughnuts in that box by your feet.”

“I think I’ll just rest a while if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, sure, I’ll wake you when we get to the orchard.”

…

Chapter 2

The Pearly Gates Orchard and Estate was a sprawling 100 acres, twice the size of the nation’s average orchard. They were, of course, the most successful apple growers in the Northwest, and they also made quite a bit on a few well-placed stocks and bonds. They also had an oil-well somewhere in the South. Back in the day, the Shurleys had run in the same circles as the Rockefellers and the Carnegies. Gabriel’s dad had also made it big as a writer. So yeah, the family was rolling in it and basically only worked for funsies. At least that’s what Lucifer’s partner called it.

Ah, speaking of the British Frenchman, there was his fancy Corvette in the drive-way. Wonder what Luci and Bal were doing here? Gabriel leaned over and shook Sam awake. “Hey, Bigfoot, wake up. We’re here.”

Sam yawned. “Here where?”

“The orchard. Come on, we gotta first ask the others if they’ve at least seen any sign of him. Maybe check the security footage.”

“You have security cameras here?”

“Of course we do.”

“Everywhere?”

“Well, not everywhere. That’d just be silly. And of course, if Cas didn’t wanna be seen he’d have avoided them anyway. But it’s worth a try.” He got out of the car and Sam followed, stretching as he did do.

“Where is there to hide here? Ya know, other than what I’ve seen.”

“Oh, all sorts of places, but especially the carousel.”

Sam sputtered. “Are you serious? You know I-I’ve seen that right?”

“Yep. It was always Cassie’s favorite followed by the old cave we were never supposed to go into.” Gabriel opened the door and they walked inside. It was rarely locked when there was at least one person home. “He hasn’t really hidden anywhere you haven’t seen, Sam. Storm cellar was also a favorite, till he realized it was too obvious.”

“Was that the same one he had that panic attack in, during that blizzard back in ’92?”

“Sure is.” Growing up, every now and then Sam and Dean would spend some summer and winter vacation days at Pearly Gates. Their mothers had been best friends. That particular winter a blizzard had hit and trapped some of the boys in the cellar where they’d been playing. The blizzard had caused a hell of a mess, not to mention it had also been the one that had taken both their mothers. “I know you were only nine at the time, kiddo, but you do remember which storm that was right?”

Sam froze in his tracks, eyes bugging out. “Oh shit. For some reason, I can never put the two together.”

“That’s okay, Sam. I don’t like to think about it either. None of us do.”

Both women were named Mary and had been the best of friends since high school back in Kansas. That day they’d gone into town on a Christmas shopping trip. The day had started out normal enough, and as they were leaving that morning they were sure they’d be back before the storm. But it came earlier than the weatherman had predicted.

At least they were found together.

“I don’t remember much of that day,” Sam said softly.

“You don’t want to, trust me. Yo Mikey! Luci!” he called. “Anyone home? It’s an emergency!”

“Michael corralled Lucifer into checking for rotten apples or something.” Balthazar came trotting down the stairs. “What’s going on?”

“Cas and Dean are being morons.”

Balthazar arched a well-sculpted eyebrow. “This qualifies as an emergency how? What else is new?”

“Cas took off, Dean’s trying to find him and neither one is answering their phones. Have you seen either of them?”

“Not since the last barbecue when you drunkenly suggested we all have a wet underwear contest.”

“I missed this one, didn’t I?” Sam asked.

Gabriel laughed and waved a hand. “Something about litigations. But we didn’t actually have the contest.”

Balthazar leaned against the banister. “There were children present.”

“Chuck and Becky’s kids, and they’re too young to remember anything.”

“When was this?” Sam asked.

“Couple months ago,” Gabriel said. “You didn’t miss much.”

“So,” said Balthazar, “what exactly happened?”

“Can we at least move out of the foyer first?”

…

Balthazar wouldn’t stop laughing after Gabriel explained the situation. Sam was getting annoyed.

“It’s not funny!” he snapped.

“Yes it is! It’s absolutely brilliant!”

Gabriel threw a pillow at him. “They could be hurt, jackass! Pull yourself together!”

“What’s going on here?” Michael and Lucifer entered the room, both a little dirty, but that can happen when you check for rotten apples.

Gabriel sighed. “Have either of you seen any sign of Cas and/or Dean in the past twenty-four hours?”

…

Sam felt guilty. If he hadn’t been so caught up in work he’d have noticed what was going on with Dean and he might have been able to help before things escalated this far.

“I know what you’re thinking, Sam.” Gabriel linked their arms together. “It’s all over that pretty, pouty face of yours.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sam, I’ve known you since you were shorter than me—god, I miss those days.”

“What’s your point Gabriel?”

“I know how you think, kiddo. Cas and Dean’s disappearing act is not your fault and has nothing to do with you.”

Sam sighed and wrenched his arm free. “But only if I hadn’t been working so much.”

Gabriel looked straight into his eyes. “That’s not your fault, Sam. Even if you had known what was going on, they still would have run off like this. That’s how they are. You know that.” He patted Sam’s cheek. “Now, to the carousel. Mikey’s gonna take the crop duster up and see if he can spot that crap Continental of Cas’s.”

…

Gabriel led Sam to one of Castiel’s favorite retreats—the old carousel. Just why there was a carousel on the property no one knew for sure. The Pearly Gates Carousel was an antique that didn’t run anymore. At least it wasn’t supposed to.

Gabriel noticed that Sam’s breathing was getting faster the closer they got to it. “You okay, Sam-Sam?”

“Yeah, just…uh, just remembering the last time I was here.”

“Oh.” Gabriel patted his arm. “Don’t worry, lil’ buddy. We shouldn’t have a repeat performance, as fun as it was.”

“Gabriel, it was exactly nineteen years ago. This is Memorial Day weekend. And it was not fun!”

…

Nineteen years ago…

Gabriel was only a year older than Castiel, so they had a lot of the same friends. Dean and Charlie were in school with them. And when not in school the group also hung with Sam and Jo, who were in Jr. High.

Memorial Day weekend of ’96 they decided that they wanted to go camping sans parents. Of course their parents only agreed if it was on Shurley property.

They decided to set up camp near the carousel. They brought two tents, one for all four boys and one for both girls—that was the other part of the compromise with their parents. Please, like any one of them were planning on having sex. Charlie had been out of the lesbian closet for years, Jo was only twelve, Sam had only just turned thirteen, and Castiel was mostly asexual. Dean and Gabriel, well the only way they’d touch each other would be in a life or death situation. And maybe not even then.

Their overprotective parents had nothing to worry about.

“That is so cool!” Charlie exclaimed when they came to the carousel. It was small, compared to other old carousels but just as intricate. Only seven horses circled the platform, each a different color with varying facial expressions, all gilded in gold. At least it was supposed to be gold.

“It’s creepy,” Jo shuddered.

“That’s what makes it so cool.” Charlie dropped her pack and ran towards it.

“Careful Charlie,” Cas called after her, “we’re not sure how sturdy it is.”

“This is so freakin’ awesome!” She hopped up on the platform and ran a hand over the nearest horse. “When was it put in?”

“Don’t know.” Gabe shrugged. “It’s about as old as the one in Riverfront Park though. Same builder, we think.”

“Oh my god, do you have any idea what this could be worth?”

“Even more if it ran.”

“Come on Charlie,” groaned Dean. “Get off that thing and help us set up.”

“Oh, you guys are no fun.” She pouted but helped set up camp anyway.

Boy scouts that they were, Cas and Sam got the fire going with nothing but sticks and kindling—the show offs. Gabriel could hardly work a match let alone rub two sticks together to make a spark.

The sun was just setting by the time they started toasting marshmallows for s’mores.

“Games or ghost stories first?” Charlie asked.

“Games,” Gabe said. “Ghost stories are for after dark.”

“Are you sure?” Sam scooted closer to Dean. “I mean, Jo’s right, it is creepy here.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Sammy, don’t be a girl.”

“Hey!” Charlie and Jo said.

Cas sighed. “Dean, we’ve gone over this.”

Dean held up his hands. “Sorry ladies.”

“Nothing to be scared of, Sam,” Gabe said, poking the younger boy with his stick. “Not like this is Halloween.”

“Yeah, Sam.” Dean ruffled his brother’s hair. “It’s summer. Near enough anyway.”

Jo squared her shoulders. “I guess it’s not that creepy. And I’m not afraid of ghost stories.”

“Me neither!” Sam slid of the log he was sharing with Dean and sat on the ground. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

Gabe looked at Cas. “Why are thirteen year old boys always contradicting themselves?”

“Every boy does that.”

“Take that back, Bradbury!”

“I will not.”

Cas cleared his throat. “What kind of games?”

Gabriel grinned. “I was thinking of starting off with Truth or Dare. That cool with everyone?”

Once he had an affirmative from the others, he said, “I’ll start. Charlie, my love, truth or dare?”

Charlie smirked. “Dare.”

“I dare you to…flash me your boobies.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Seriously? You couldn’t think of something more original?”

“I am a man of simple tastes and needs.”

Cas laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough.

Dean grinned slyly. “Trust me Gabe, you ain’t missing much.”

“Watch your mouth, Winchester!” Charlie threw a marshmallow at him. “My boobs are banging!” And to prove it, she lifted up her shirt and bra in one go.

Dean immediately covered Sam’s eyes and Cas looked away politely. Jo covered up a giggle with a snort.

Gabe whistled appreciatively. “Man, Dean-o, you’re a dumbass. Charlie’s are way better than what’s-her-face who wouldn’t deign to grace us with her presence.”

Charlie put her shirt down. “Say what? Oh, Dean, you are so gonna get it. Dean, I choose you. Truth or Dare? And by the way, I know for a fact that Rhonda stuffs her bra. I dated her too, remember?”

Dean grumbled, “Yeah, yeah.” He took a breath. “Dare.”

“I dare you to sing Rubber Ducky.”

“Oh hell no, Charlie. That’s a kid’s song, and I don’t know the words.”

“Yes, you do, Dean,” Sam said.

“Nobody asked you, Sammy.”

Charlie laughed. “Would you rather truth, Dean? Because then you have to tell us exactly what happened when you and Lisa Braeden got caught in the janitor’s closet.”

Dean groaned. “Fine. I’ll sing the damn song.”

“Wait, wait.” Charlie pulled out a video camera from her backpack. “I got eight hours of battery life.” She tapped the big black brick on top of her camera.

“So that’s why your bag was so heavy,” Gabe muttered.

“No, hell no,” Dean said. “You ain’t recording me.”

“Yes I am.” She turned on the camera. “I’m recording this camping trip for posterity.”

“Then you have to redo your dare.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not rating this X—my folks might watch this. Come on Dean, start singing.”

“No.”

“You might as well get it over with Dean,” Cas told him. “You have no reason to be embarrassed. We all know the song. I’ll sing it with you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine. In your Ernie impression?”

Cas chuckled. “Sure.”

…

Truth or Dare turned out to be pretty tame out of concern for the younger kids. Well, partly that, but mostly it was Jo’s mom making them all swear not to do anything too wild. Other than Charlie flashing everyone, the “wildest” thing was Jo daring Sam to climb up on one of the carousel horses. Sam checked them all to see which one seemed the sturdiest. In retrospect, the whole camping trip may not have been such a good idea.

It was midnight, the kids were still awake and sitting around the campfire, telling stories, when the music started.

The conversation stopped and they all froze. Gabriel cleared his throat. “Well, it’s never done that before.”

“It’s probably just,” Cas started, squinting at the thing, “a glitch of some kind. Mom’s music box sometimes goes off without anyone touching it.”

“It only makes a tinkling sound when it does that, and only when it’s dusty. It doesn’t play the whole song like that’s doing.” Gabe pointed to the carousel. The music then got louder and it lit up and started to move, steam billowing from the top.

Each teen shot to their feet and stared in horror.

“How is it doing that?” Dean clung to Cas.

“Is it plugged in somewhere?” Charlie asked, pulling Jo close to her.

“No. It’s all clockwork and steam; it’s never run on electricity,” Cas said.

“Then why are there lights?” Sam grabbed Dean’s free hand.

“Supposed to be candles or gas or something,” Gabe said, “but there shouldn’t be anything like that left. This is not making sense.”

Gabe grabbed at his brother. “Castiel, the carousel’s haunted! Why is the carousel haunted? Why didn’t we bring the dog?”

“How am I supposed to know? And that ‘dog’ as you call it, is a rat terrier more cowardly than Scooby-Doo!”

“Now’s not the time to use air quotes, you moron! And Enoch is too a dog!”

“A poor excuse for one!”

“Oh what do you know? You’re a cat freak!”

“Freak?! Lincoln’s got more balls than Enoch and he’s neutered!”

“Then maybe we should have brought _him_!”

Dean groaned. “Will you two cut it out already! We don’t have time for this crap.”

“Um, maybe we should run?” Sam suggested with a gulp. “You know, just in case.”

“But this is so awesome!” Charlie had her camera on her shoulder. “This never happens in real life.”

Dean looked at her like she had two heads. “This is NOT awesome!”

“You have to admit,” Cas chuckled nervously, “this is rather, um, fascinating.”

“No.” Sam clutched at his brother. “I really don’t think we should stick around.” He froze and his eyes went wide. “Something moved.”

“Of course something moved.” Gabe patted his head. “The carousel’s moving.”

“No, not that. Something behind it.”

“Sam’s right.” Jo pointed at a figure, no, two figures stepping out from behind the carousel.

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Sam moaned and nearly sobbed. “Why did it have to be clowns?”

“Holy shit,” Dean breathed. “It’s okay Sammy, I got ya.” He pulled out a pocket knife and brandished it.

Charlie stood protectively in front of Jo. “Okay, this is getting a little too weird, even for me. You know, you guys could have told us your creepy carousel was haunted.”

“We didn’t know!” Gabe exclaimed. “It’s never done this before.”

The evil looking clowns were inching closer and everyone was preparing to run, except Cas. He was staring at the clowns curiously with his squinty eyes. “I’m not sure it is haunted.” He crossed his arms and stomped up to the clowns. “Michael Paul Shurley and Lucifer Luke Shurley! This isn’t funny!”

The two clowns chuckled and pulled off their masks.

“I told you Cassie would figure it out first,” Lucifer said to Michael.

“So that’s what you two were doing all day.” Gabe stepped up to them. “I’m shocked and appalled.”

Cas turned his glare on him. “As if you weren’t in on it Gabriel Daniel.”

“And what makes you think I was, Castiel James?”

Lucifer scoffed. “Please Gabriel, this whole thing was your idea. Nice acting, by the way. You should get an Oscar for that.”

…

“I remember no one would talk to you for at least a week,” Sam said they walked around the old carousel.

Gabe sighed and stretched his arms over his head. “Yep and you, you didn’t speak to me for more than a month. If I had known you had such a problem with clowns…”

Sam waved a hand. “I know, I’m over it. Just never do it again. Well, it doesn’t look like anyone’s been here in awhile.”

“Nope, come on, let’s head back.”

…

Chapter 3

“Still no answer,” Sam sighed, putting his phone away. “Where should we look next?”

“Cemetery, I think. Cas might just be upset enough to visit Mom.”

Both their mothers were buried at Greenwood Memorial, right next to each other. Gabriel drove as close as he could get the car and from there they walked. They were in an unkempt section of the cemetery because the mothers had both thought it had more character, was more natural.

Weeds and dried flowers had been cleared away from both graves, replaced with a dozen fresh roses, six on each.

Gabe sighed. “He’s been here, all right.” He knelt down and put a hand on his mother’s tombstone. “He tell _you_ anything, Mom?”

Sam’s eyes fell on his own Mother’s grave. “Hey Mom. Miss you.”

Gabe took a breath. “When was the last time you were here, Sam?”

“Long time ago, not since…God, not since the day after you found me on the highway.”

…

1998

Sam had had it at home. He just couldn’t stand it anymore. He knew it was stupid and dangerous to do this, but he didn’t care. Dad wouldn’t notice he was gone for a while, so in theory he had time to get to Dean in Pullman. Maybe he should have just called, but he just didn’t think of it before he stormed out of the house. And he stupidly didn’t bring any change for a payphone—not that there was one along the highway anyway. Well truthfully, he didn’t think at all.

A red Cadillac convertible pulled off the road and stopped just a little way ahead of him. The driver turned in his seat. “Sam Winchester? That you, munchkin?”

“Gabriel?” Sam jogged up to the car. He hadn’t seen Cas’s brother since Cas, Dean, and Charlie’s graduation-- before Gabriel moved to attend the Culinary Institute of America. “I didn’t know you were back.”

“Eh, C.I.A didn’t agree with me. Thought I’d do things my own way. What are you doing out here by yourself? What are you, fifteen?”

“Next week.”

“I rest my case. Get in.”

“Will you take me to where I’m going?”

“Depends on where you’re going, kiddo.”

“To see Dean.”

Gabriel’s forehead crinkled. “Uh, hate to tell you this, little guy, but you’re going the wrong way for cougar country.”

“I am? Well, what’s this way?”

“Stateline.”

“Shit.” Sam climbed into the passenger seat. “Can you take me to Pullman?”

“Maybe. You wanna tell me why you were walking? It’s far enough by car.” Gabriel pulled back onto the highway.

Sam sighed and crossed his arms. “Had a fight with Dad.”

“And you didn’t think to call your brother? Hell, even Cas or our dad, flaky as he may be.”

“I didn’t think at all.”

“Clearly.” Gabriel got off at the next exit. “You wanna tell me about the fight?”

Sam shrugged.

“You hungry?”

“Kinda.”

Gabriel found a diner and parked. “Good, me too.”

“Were you going to Stateline?”

“Yeah, but that can wait. You’re more important than what I was planning on doing.”

Sam’s cheeks got insanely hot and he looked down. “No I’m not.”

Gabriel scoffed and ruffled Sam’s hair. “You and your brother, I swear.”

Sam swatted Gabriel’s hand away. “What about me and my brother?”

“You’re both so self-deprecating, it’s not even funny.”

Sam had nothing to say to that because it was probably true—but Dean was way more self-deprecating than he was.

“Come on, kiddo.” Gabriel opened his door. “Let’s get some grub.”

Gabe stopped him before they got to the diner doors. “Whoa there, buddy, you’re as tall as me now. When did that happen?”

Sam blushed. “Last summer.”

“Good Lord almighty, and I bet you’re still growing too. You’re gonna be taller than your brother pretty soon.”

“I doubt it.”

“I don’t.” Gabriel clapped him on the back. “Cas is taller than me and he’s younger, the brat. Come on.”

…

Once they were at a booth Gabriel told Sam to order what he liked.

“Tell ya what, kiddo, after we order I’ll call Dean and tell him you’re with me and that I’m bringing you to him. How’s that sound?”

“Okay.” Sam ordered the least expensive sandwich on the menu.

“You could have gone a little more on the higher end, kid.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m not that hungry. Thanks though.”

“Not a problem, kiddo.” Gabriel got to his feet. “I’m gonna go call Dean.”

“Do you have his number?”

“Yep, no worries.” Gabriel made his way to the payphones. He was gonna have to invest in a cellular phone one of these days.

“Hello?” Dean answered.

“Hey, Dean-o, it’s Gabe.”

“Hey. Why are you calling me?”

“Because I found something of yours by the side of the road.”

“What?”

“Sam, he…”

“WHAT?! Is he okay? What do you mean…?”

“Relax, Dean. He’s fine. Seems he had a fight with your old man and stomped off to see you. I’m feeding him lunch and driving him to Pullman. You can call your dad if you want.”

Dean groaned. “Shit. You found him on the side of the road?”

“Walking along the highway.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“When we get there. I’m on a payphone.”

“Fine. Do you know where my place is?”

“Yep, Cassie told me. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” He hung up.

…

“You ready to talk, Sammy?” Gabriel asked through a mouth full of burger.

Sam sighed and shrugged. “Just the same old stuff really.”

Gabriel swallowed. “Old man still drinking?”

“He never stops.”

“He still seeing your half-bro’s mom?”

Sam scoffed. “No. I think he’s avoiding her, and it’s just pissing him off more.”

Gabriel stirred his milkshake. “He ever hit you?”

“No.”

“You being straight with me?”

“Yes. He doesn’t hit me, Gabriel, I swear. He just yells a lot.”

Gabriel suspected that there was more to this story but figured Sam would only tell Dean.

…

Halfway to Pullman, Sam suddenly blurted out. “It’s dad’s co-worker.”

“What?”

“His name’s Azazel.”

“What kind of name—no wait, I have a brother named Lucifer. Never mind. What about him?”

“He looks at me weird.”

“What do you mean?”

“He just makes me feel uncomfortable and sometimes he touches my arm and rubs it.” He shuddered. “I don’t like it.”

“You tell your dad?”

“He doesn’t believe me. Thinks I just want attention.”

“Has this Azazel freak done anything else?”

“No, but I get the feeling he wants to.”

“Well, don’t worry kiddo.” Gabriel sped up. “We’re not gonna let anything bad happen to you. We’ll figure this out.”

…

Dean had been livid when Sam and Gabe got to his dorm. He became even more so when Sam told him what the fight with Dad had been about.

“Where’s this Azazel dick so I can kill him?” Dean growled.

“Dean, no, don’t do that. It’s not like I can prove anything.”

Dean took several deep breaths. “And Dad really doesn’t believe you?”

“No.”

“Sammy, why didn’t you let me know sooner?”

Sam looked down at his shoes. “I didn’t want to worry you. I’m sorry.”

Dean pulled him into a hug. “S’okay Sammy, we’ll fix this.”

Gabriel cleared his throat; he’d been leaning on the door. “I should let you guys talk. Call me if you need anything okay? Cousin Hannah is a child’s advocate attorney if it comes down to that.”

Dean nodded. “Thanks Gabe.”

Chapter 4

“I don’t know what we would have done without you and your family, Gabriel,” Sam said as they walked back to the car. Gabe’s cousin had helped them prove what Sam was going through. Because of that, and probably extreme feelings of guilt, Dad signed over guardianship of Sam to Dean who had always shown himself more than capable of taking care of him.

Dean had quit school though so he could work full time and provide for his brother. Fortunately, once Sam graduated high school and had gotten a scholarship he convinced Dean to go back for his degree.

Gabe shrugged. “I’m sure you would have come up with something.”

“I don’t think so.” Sam stopped Gabe with a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. “You saved my life that day. If you hadn’t found me…”

“Don’t think about what ifs Sam. It was a long time ago.”

“I know but still…”

“Sam, everything turned out for the best. That pervert was arrested and your dad went back to his babymama and still keeps in touch. Sometimes. Hey, you hungry? What do you say we take a break?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

…

They ended up at a Subway not far from the cemetery.

“So,” Gabe bit into his meatball sub, “you ready to talk about what’s going on at work?”

Sam glared at him. “You said you’d drop it.”

“That was then, this is now. Come on, kiddo, if something’s bothering you, you can’t keep it all to yourself. Have you at least talked to Dean about it?”

Sam scoffed. “Are you kidding? He’d throw a fit. He’s always blowing everything out of proportion.”

Gabe smirked. “We’ll have to ask Cas that once we find them.”

“Oh gross!” Sam rubbed at his eyes. “Gabriel! I didn’t need that image. You’re an adult for God’s sakes.”

“I couldn’t resist.” Gabe chuckled and patted Sam’s arm. “Sorry. Wanna try calling them again?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sam pulled out his phone. “My battery’s getting low and I forgot my charger. Dammit.”

“Don’t worry. Mine’s the same kind, you can use it when you need to.” Gabe dialed Cas’s number on his own phone and put it to his ear. It went straight to voicemail again.

“This is Castiel’s personal cell phone. Please leave a message with all pertinent subject matter and contact information. Thank you.”

Gabe gasped as a sudden realization hit him. “Son of a bitch! God, I’m an idiot.” He hung up.

“What?” Sam asked. “And Dean’s still not answering.”

Gabe slapped his forehead. “We’ve been calling Cas’s _personal_ cell phone. We should call his work phone. But first, I’m gonna call his partner. Jesus Christ, if Castiel did leave town he would have had to tell his partner and his captain.”

Sam groaned. “Shit. I’m sure I would have thought of that if I had any decent sleep last night.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Gabe dialed Benny and put in on speaker.

“Detective Lafitte,” the transplanted Cajun answered on the first ring.

“Finally, a real voice! Benny, it’s Gabe, Cas’s brother.”

Benny chuckled. “Was wondering when you’d get around to callin’ me. What can I do for you?”

“I think you know what you can do for me. Do you know where Cas is?”

“No, I can honestly say I don’t. But I can tell ya that he finally took that vacation time he had coming to him.”

“Does he have his work cell on him?”

“’Course he does.”

“What’s the number?”

“You don’t know?”

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, he makes me call only his personal.”

Benny sighed. “I can’t help ya, Gabriel. Cas gave me explicit instructions that he don’t want to be bothered.”

“Do you know if he’s with Dean?”

“Nope.”

“Have you talked to Dean? You’re friends with him too, aren’t you?”

“Yes and yes.”

Gabe barely resisted growling at the burly detective, even if it was over the phone. “What did Dean tell you?”

“What I’ve been trying to tell him for a long ass time now. Darn fool’s finally realized how much he loves Cas, and he went after him. Let me tell ya, when I talked to Cas, well, I never heard the guy sound so miserable before. I let Dean have it for sure.”

Sam leaned across the table. “Benny, this is Sam. Can you track Cas’s work phone?”

“Well, howdy Sam, how ya doing, brother?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Just answer the question.”

“Lawyers. Well, I could, but I won’t.”

“Why not?”

Benny took a breath. “Look, I feel for ya fellas, I really do, but Cas made me swear I wouldn’t help any meddling brothers.”

“We just want to make sure they’re all right,” Gabe said.

“They’ll be fine. Look, I’ll tell ya this: ‘bout five minutes ago I talked to Dean, checking in on him myself and he told me he hadn’t found Cas yet but felt he was getting close.”

“Could you at least give Dean Cas’s GPS?”

“I might but only him. I gotta go, the Missus is callin’ me.” He hung up.

“Cops,” Sam spat and pulled at his hair, “always covering for each other.”

Gabe stared at him. “And you’re not even that kind of lawyer. Didn’t you want to be a prosecutor or something?”

Sam shrugged. “At first but I took Criminal Law in school and it just didn’t feel right to me.”

“What do you do at the firm?”

“My immediate supervisor is a divorce attorney and I’m treated hardly better than a legal aid.”

“Do you like it?”

“Can’t stand it. I’d rather represent small business owners like you.”

“Then start your own practice.”

“It’s not that easy, Gabe.” Sam picked at his sun chips.

“Why not?”

“The senior partners, they…they don’t like it when someone causes a stir. Last guy who tried leaving…well, last I heard he had to leave town because no one else here would hire him.”

“Wow. They sound…evil.”

“Not even the half of it. Once they get their hooks into you they never let go if you expect to work again.”

Gabe folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them. “Any other problems?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I know that tune.” Gabe sighed. “Who’s harassing you, kid?”

Sam looked down at his BLT. “Gabriel, please, I don’t want to talk about it. We have more important things to worry about.”

“It sounds like our brothers are doing just fine. Come on, when was the last time we spent any real time together? We may as well enjoy it.”

Sam looked him straight in the eye. “Yeah, why not? I already packed for the weekend anyway.”

…

“So where to first, Sam-a-lam-a-ding-dong?” Gabriel asked as they got back in the car.

Sam rolled his eyes. “First, don’t do that. Second, are the fountains at Riverfront turned on yet?”

Gabe stared at him with eyebrows up to his hairline. “Wow, Bigfoot, you really have been busy lately, haven’t you?”

Sam shrugged. “I guess I haven’t been paying much attention to other things lately.”

“Well,” Gabe rubbed his hands together rather manically, “it’s time to remind you how to have fun.”

They drove to Riverfront Park. Gabe parked, put the top up, a club over the steering wheel, and turned on the alarm. “Can’t always trust the parking attendant.”

Sam eyed the entrance where they’d driven in. “It’s a machine, Gabriel.”

“I know, but a machine doesn’t go around checking to make sure the tickets are on the dashboard Mr. WAZU Graduate.”

“You’re more paranoid about your car than Dean is about his.”

“Mine’s worth more. And watch it,” Gabe said with a smirk. “Be careful what you say, Sammy, or I’ll push you in when we go to feed the ducks.”

“Who says we’re feeding the ducks?”

“I do.” Gabe opened up the trunk and pulled out a baggie of bread crumbs. “Always come prepared.”

“You know how I feel about ducks.”

“You like them better than clowns. Come on, Sammy, humor me.” He actually batted his eyelashes and stuck his bottom lip out.

Sam held his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine, let’s go feed the ducks.”

Gabe chuckled. “Better not say the rhyme I just thought of in front of the kids.”

“We’re not to the park yet.”

Gabe grinned and burst out singing. “Let’s go feed the ducks! Down where we give no fucks! Come let’s go feed the ducks!”

Sam groaned and did his best to hide a smile. “God, you’re horrible.”

“I thought we agreed my name is Gabe not God.”

Sam shook his head and shoved Gabe playfully. “Fuck you.”

Gabe waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Anytime you like, big boy.”

“Cut it out or I’ll push _you_ in the river.”

“Race you to the wagon!” Gabe took off running.

“Hey!” Sam started after him. “No you don’t, you pixie!”

Despite Gabe’s head start, due to Sam’s longer legs he reached the giant Radio Flyer Slide first, laughing as he leaned against it.

Gabe wasn’t far behind, only slightly out of breath. “I let you win, you know. Christ, I will never understand the allure running holds for you and Cas.”

“You started it.”

“So I did.” Gabe finally caught his breath and looked around. “Oddly deserted for this time of day.”

“They knew you were coming.” Sam reached out and ruffled Gabe’s hair.

“Hold this.” Gabe shoved the bag of crumbs in his hands and scrambled up the slide ladder. “Remember that time you were eight and we all came here?”

“Which time? And get off that thing, Gabe. We’re too old for this.”

“Never too old for fun, Bigfoot. Get your ass up here, or I’m not coming down.”

“For the love of...” Sam climbed up the ladder. “I feel like a giant.”

 

“And you look like one too,” Gabe sang. “Anyway,” he continued in a softer tone, “it was spring ’91, and our moms were shopping nearby. And Dean fell in when he was trying to scoop up some water to splash Cas.”

Sam chuckled. “Oh yeah.”

“You laugh now, but I remember you freaked the fuck out.”

“I thought my brother was drowning! And I was eight. He might have too if Cas hadn’t dived in after him.”

“Pfft, Cas didn’t even give Dean-o a chance to save himself. Remember how pissed the moms were when they found us, with Dean and Cas soaking wet?”

“Oh yeah. I’ll never forget it.”

“But when you told them what happened, all teary eyed and cute, we all got ice cream after.”

“And then both Dean and Cas got colds.”

“Yep, Cas is a whiny brat when he’s sick.”

“He’s got nothing on Dean.”

“Wanna bet? Next time they’re both sick we’ll trade brothers and just see who’s worse.”

“Deal.” They shook on it. Then Gabe got on the slide and slid down.

Sam followed him down.

After that, they didn’t so much as feed the ducks as throw bread crumbs at each other. Oh well, the ducks, other birds, squirrels, and raccoons would eat them anyway.

It wasn’t till later that Sam remembered you really shouldn’t feed the ducks like that, but it was done and it couldn’t do much harm.

…

Gabe and Sam decided to walk around the park after that. The weather was perfect for it: warm, but not too hot. They stopped on the bridge and leaned on the railing to look out at the Falls. They were so close that it would be easy for Gabe to just scoot his hand over and rest it on top of Sam’s. But he honestly didn’t know how that would be received. Sure, they’d been a little flirty with each other all day, but they’ve always been like that—well, ever since Sam became a respectable age.

And sure, Sam was openly pansexual, same as Gabe, but was he into him like that? The Bigfoot was just so hard to read sometimes. And really, should they be worrying about themselves when their brothers were being such complete and utter morons?

But Gabe would be lying if he said he hadn’t had some pretty strong feelings for Sam for some time now.

Sam took a deep breath. “So what do you wanna do next?”

“Oh, I don’t know. How about you? Any ideas?”

“Well, I was thinking about that time we all went to Leavenworth, when I was up for the summer from Stanford.”

Gabe smiled; of course he remembered that. He’d just taken over running the bakery, Cas was still a beat cop, Dean had also been taking college courses, and Jo and Charlie had gotten back from backpacking around Europe.

...

To celebrate them all being together again, Gabe and Cas took time off work and they all decided to drive over to the Bavarian village of Leavenworth. They borrowed Lucifer’s van so they would all fit in one vehicle.  Gabe and Cas were in the front, the girls sat in the middle seat and Sam and Dean were in the back.

Charlie sighed. “Ugh, Cas, did you have to bring your gun?”

“Of course he did,” Jo said. “You never know what can happen in the woods.”

In addition to exploring Leavenworth, they were also going to try camping again.

“After the last time we tried camping, I think it’s best to be prepared,” Cas grumbled.

Gabe glanced at him from the driver’s seat. “Cas, those were our brothers!”

“What’s your point? How am I to know that if they’re in costume again? I will shoot them if they’re being threatening.”

“Damn right!” Dean agreed from the back.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Well, we don’t have to worry about them now.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked. “Lucifer could be hiding in the trunk for all we know.”

“How? Sam and Dean can see what’s in the trunk if they just turn their heads. Don’t be so paranoid, _officer_.”

“I’m not paranoid, I’m cautious.”

“PC word for paranoid.”

“It is not!”

Sam groaned. “Don’t you two start. Come on, this is supposed to be a fun trip.”

“Sammy, that is how they have fun,” Dean said, “or have you been gone so long you forgot?”

Without looking, Gabe knew that Sam was shooting Dean his Bitchface #42. “I could have done Pre-Law at Gonzaga or WSU, Dean, but you agreed Stanford was the better choice.”

Jo clapped her hands together. “As much as I’ve missed you boys bickering, think we can find a rest stop soon?”

“Two more hours till Leavenworth, Jo,” Gabe said. “Can you hold it?”

“No way in hell. Are you insane?”

“She has a point,” Cas said. “We should all stretch our legs anyway.”

“We’ve only been on the road an hour. You shouldn’t have had all the coffee, Jo.”

Charlie whacked the back of his head. “Don’t be such a man, Gabe, and find a rest stop.”

Cas had the map in his lap. “There should be one coming up in a few minutes.”

“I hope it’s not gross.” Jo leaned against Charlie.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, babe.” Charlie kissed her temple and put an arm around her.

Sam stared at them in shock “When did this happen?”

“Amsterdam apparently,” Dean said. “Something about tulips and a boat ride.”

Jo glared at him. “Weren’t you listening at all?”

“Man, Jo, you know I don’t do sappy stuff.”

“She is SO not a man.” Charlie grinned like a cat with cream.

Gabe pulled off the highway when he saw the sign for the rest stop. “Don’t forget to hover, ladies, these places are always out of seat covers.”

“Been to many women’s rooms at rest stops, Gabriel?” Sam smirked as they all climbed out of the van.

“You know there are actual toilets in men’s rooms too, right?”

Jo sprinted to the bathroom, and Charlie followed at a more leisurely pace.

Sam stretched his arms. “You know, I gotta say, I have wondered about those two, but I just wasn’t sure.”

“Yeah, freaking hard to tell with girls.” Dean leaned against the car.

“That’s sexist, Dean,” Cas said. “I do hope you don’t plan to teach your future students that attitude.”

“Whoa, dude, what’s got your shorts in a knot?”

“I think you know very well.”

“Hey, I’m not the only one who agreed your creepy girlfriend couldn’t come.”

“Do not call her that.”

“And if you were so…”

“That’s not even the reason, Dean. I’m happy it’s just the six of us here, but I’ve had it with your attitude towards Meg.”

Sam inched his way over to Gabe who was also watching them with exasperation. “Who’s Meg?”

“You don’t wanna know,” Gabe sighed heavily. “But FYI, Cas is the only one who likes her. God knows why.” He stepped between Dean and Cas who were staring daggers at each other like stags about to butt antlers. “Guys come on, don’t do this now. This trip is about reaffirming our friendship. You two are best friends, for the love of God.”

They both looked ashamed and as one said, “I’m sorry.”

“Good,” Gabe said. “Now, anyone else have to pee?”

…

They set up camp first when they finally got to where they were going. The plan was to explore the village after camping for a few days. Sam pulled Gabe aside while Dean was busy losing a battle with a tent that he’d stubbornly refused help on.

“What’s up?” Gabe asked, looking up at him.

Sam looked nervous, which wasn’t really unusual. The kid was almost always nervous about something or other. At least he was before he went off to college. “Um, you’re pansexual right?”

Gabe grinned. “With pride. Why?”

“Well, um, I think I might be too. Actually,” he took a deep breath and said more confidently, “I know I am.”

“Really?”

“I met a lot people at Stanford and did a lot of soul searching and realized that pansexual fit me.”

“And I’m the first one you’re telling?”

Sam nodded.

Gabe hugged him tightly. “I’m so honored, Sammy, and so happy for you.”

Sam hugged him back. “Thanks, Gabe. Just, do you think Dean will be alright with it?”

“Of course he will.” Gabe punched him playfully. “He loves you, you dork. Nothing with ever change that. ‘Sides, he hardly understands what being pan means. Maybe you’ll have better luck explaining it to him. God knows when I try to tell him it just goes in one ear and out the other.”

“I’ll see what I can do. I’ll tell everyone else tonight when we’ve got the fire going.”

“S’mores before anything else this time,” Dean declared once the sun was setting.

“Dean,” Sam sighed. “We should eat the hot dogs first.”

“Nope!” Gabe grabbed the bag of marshmallows. “I agree with Dean…and I don’t often say that. Dessert should ALWAYS come first, Samson. All those in favor say aye.” Everyone else held up their hands with a resounding ‘aye’. “All those opposed?”

Sam huffed. “Yeah, whatever. S’mores first. Looks like I’m out numbered.”

Charlie giggled. “You’re always outnumbered, Sammy.”

“And to think I’m thinking about moving back here.”

Everyone froze and stared at him.

“What was that?” Dean moved next to him.

“Don’t get me wrong. I really like California and Stanford, but I miss you guys way more. I’m the only one who lives out of state, and I’m feeling kind of left out.”

“Sammy…”

“No, Dean, I’ve already been thinking about this and doing research. I’m gonna see if I can transfer to Gonzaga or WSU. I really think it’d be better for me.”

“Are you sure, Sam?” Cas asked. “This is a big step.”

“Going to Stanford was a big step. I mean, I have sort of friends down there, but they’re not—not you guys.” He locked eyes with each of them to show that he meant it. “You are all my best friends and I don’t wanna be so far away anymore. And Dean, if I went to WAZU we could be roommates.”

Dean lightly punched his arm. “Aw, cut the chick flick crap, Sammy.”

“It’s not crap, Dean.” Charlie’s eyes were misty. “It’s so sweet.” She came over and pulled Sam into a big bear hug. “We all miss you too, Bigfoot. And you BET we’re all gonna help you move back.”

“Yeah, Winchester.” Jo socked him playfully. “But seriously stop with the sap.”

Cas smiled. “You can be sappy anytime you like, Sam.”

“Sure can, Bigfoot,” Gabe said and waggled his eyebrows.

“Right.” Sam took a breath, “And one other thing. I’m pansexual.”

Charlie squealed. “That’s great, Sam! I’m so happy for you!”

Jo and Cas agreed. Dean stared at him. “That’s, uh, that’s what Gabe is right?”

“Yes, Dean.” Sam nodded and regarded his brother carefully. “Are you okay with this?”

Dean sighed. “Course I am, Sammy. I don’t care who you sleep with. Dad won’t be happy.”

“I don’t care what he thinks.”

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, mostly to himself but that didn’t stop Sam and even Gabe from hearing him. “You never have.”

“What is that--” Sam began.

“Anyway!” Gabe got to his feet, putting a stop to an impending brotherly fight. “Marshmallows and sticks all around! Let’s get this party started!”

The subject was dropped and it was back to old times with the group of six.

…

As with the last time the group tried camping, the four men shared one tent and the ladies shared the other. Fortunately, the men’s tent was much larger and more fancy than the last one they had. See Sam, Sam didn’t really like camping. He’d tried it a few times since the “Clown Incident” as he called it, and he never really had fun.

“I went camping during spring break with some friends from school,” he said as they were settling in for the night.

“Oh yeah?” Dean yawned. “Where at?”

“Portola Redwoods State Park. It’s not far from Palo Alto. Beautiful country.”

Dean stretched and rested his arms behind his head. “You would feel right at home with your fellow redwoods.”

Sam whacked him with his pillow.

Cas turned over on his side. “Why bring this up Sam?”

“Because I had a horrible time. There was this creepy dude who drove right up to our campsite and turned his headlights on us. We got him to drive away but he came back and kept harassing us. If we hadn’t taken off when we did, I’m pretty sure at least one of the girls would have been raped or somebody would be dead.”

Dean sat up. “And you're just telling me about this, why?”

“There was nothing you could have done about it. We reported it to the police, but they didn’t believe us. Thought we were just a bunch of crazy kids trying to cause a stir.”

“Cops are dumb anyway,” Dean scoffed.

Cas glared up at him. “Excuse me?”

“Not you, Cas. I didn’t mean you.”

Cas rolled his eyes and turned to Sam. “Sam, have there been any other incidents since then?”

“Not that I know of. But admittedly, that’s one reason I want to come back here. And I’m actually kind of glad you brought your gun, Cas.”

“Don’t worry, Sam. We’ll be fine. Knock on wood.” And Gabe knocked on his own head.

…

Chapter Six

“The only reason you didn’t have fun that night was because you wouldn’t let yourself relax.” Gabe pulled back the covers his chosen bed in the motel room they were sharing. After the park they got back into the car and kept driving.

They explored Leavenworth for a little while until it got dark, and then they found a motel just outside of town.

“If I had relaxed something bad would have happened.” Sam dug in his duffle bag.

Gabe chuckled. “Who’s paranoid now, Bigfoot?”

Sam shot him Bitchface #52. “I’m gonna take a shower. You need in there?”

“Nope. You go wash your luscious locks, pretty boy.”

Sam obviously chose not to dignify that with a response and went into the bathroom.

Almost as soon as the shower cut on, Gabe’s phone rang for the first time that day, and lo and behold Cas’s name showed up on the idea.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” He looked towards the bathroom door and decided he’d fetch Sam only if it was important. “Hey, bro,” he answered. “You get my messages?”

“Yes, I did, and I apologize. Is Sam around? I called you first out of habit.”

Gabe stood. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“Please, Gabriel.”

“He’s in the shower. Tell me and I’ll tell him. Cas, what’s going on? Did Dean find you?”

“Yes, he did and uh...” He took a shaky breath. “We worked things out.”

“That’s great, Cassie but…”

“Dean had a heart attack…”

“WHAT?! Shit, where are you? Sam! Sam! Get out here!” He pounded on the bathroom door.

“Seattle. I don’t know how bad it is, they won’t tell me but they’ll tell Sam.” Cas sounded like he was trying desperately to remain calm but was quickly losing his grip.

Sam came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean had a heart attack…”

“WHAT?! He’s only thirty-six, what…”

Gabe held up his hand. “I don’t know. Cas is on the phone, shhh. Cas, what hospital are you at? We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Seattle Grace.”

“Okay, bro, hold on we’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.” Cas hung up.

“What’s going on?” Sam was already scrambling for dry clothes.

“I’m not sure and neither is Cas, hospital won’t tell him anything. Guess they didn’t get married yet.”

“Damn, but he’s a cop.”

“Maybe he didn’t bring his badge. I don’t know. Come on, let’s go. I’ll drive; you check the Pass reports.”

…

They were halfway closer to Snoqualmie Pass when Gabe suddenly blurted out. “Wait, there’s actually a hospital named Seattle Grace?”

“Apparently,” Sam muttered. “And I already have the directions.”

“Why don’t you call them?”

“No, I’d rather hear it in person. Dammit.” Sam yanked at his hair. “I’ve told him to stop eating so much crap.”

“Sam.” Gabe briefly glanced at him. “It’s not just the food we eat. I eat the same crap as Dean, and my heart’s good as new at my last check-up. It’s all genetics.”

“You’re right. Shit. Grandpa Campbell died of a heart attack.”

“Yeah, at sixty-five. Dean’s young, he’ll be fine and for all we know it was just a mild heart attack.”

“Mild or not, it’s still serious.”

“I know it is, Sammy. Just have a little faith. Your brother is a stubborn, ornery bastard and he’s not gonna let something like this put him down.”

“Okay, you’re right. I know.”

…

They made it to the hospital in record time and almost immediately found Cas pacing in the ER waiting room.

As soon as he saw them, he stopped and said, “All I could get them to tell me since I called is that he’s in a recovery room back there.” He pointed to large double doors. “They won’t let me see him.”

Gabe pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, Cas, just tell us what happened.”

“We were at a bar, and Dean went to the restroom. He, uh, was in there so long, I thought he might have gotten food poisoning from dinner, so I went back to check.” He squeezed his eyes shut and tears leaked out. “He had passed out, hit his head. I thought he might have a concussion too. I got to ride with him here, but because I’m just his boyfriend and not _immediate_ family…”

Sam put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Cas. I’ll find out what’s going on and make sure they let you see him.”

“I’m so sorry, Sam.”

“For what? This isn’t your fault.”

“I shouldn’t have run off. This wouldn’t have happened.”

“He had a heart attack, Cas. It would have happened anyway.”

“But the stress…”

“Castiel, it’s not your fault, okay. Calm down, you don’t wanna be so worked up when you see Dean, do you?”

Cas shook his head and fell back into Gabe’s arms.

“You go,” Gabe said, nodding his head towards the receptionist. “We’ll wait right here.”

Sam walked up to her. “Excuse me, I’m Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester’s brother.”

…

Dean’s heart attack wasn’t serious enough to require surgery, but he would need to start seeing a cardiologist back home—he also apparently had already been diagnosed with hypertension which he had not told Sam about. And he would need to stay in the hospital here for a few days, which of course he was already complaining about.

“I’m fine,” he growled, the arm not hooked up to anything folded over his chest.

“You are not.” Sam stood over his head, hands on his hips. “You had a heart attack and have a concussion. You HAVE to stay here for as long as the doctors say so.”

“Can’t they at least transfer me to Sacred Heart or something?”

“I’ll ask, but don’t hold your breath.”

“Why won’t they let Cas see me?”

“I’ll get him back here in a minute.” Sam sat on the edge of the bed. “So, you tell Cas you love him?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah. Wait, how’d you know?”

“Well, last night when I got home, I found traces of Hurricane Dean all over the apartment. When you and Cas didn’t answer your phones, I called Gabe and we went from there. So, the nurse told me you hit your head on the urinal?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

Sam smiled. “Jerk.” He got back up. “I’ll go get Cas for you.”

“Good.”

Sam was just pulling the door open when Dean said, “Thanks, Sammy and I’m sorry about the mess in the apartment.”

“You’re welcome and don’t worry about it.”

…

Sam sat next to Gabe in the waiting room while Cas went back to see Dean. “They’ll move him up to a room in an hour or so.”

“That’s good. He gonna be okay?”

“I think so. Cas tell you anything about how Dean found him?”

“No, he’s too busy worrying. As nosy as I am, let’s wait till we’re all back home.”

Sam nodded. “I agree.” He took a deep breath. “Gabe, would you…this might sound weird, but could you hold me for a bit?”

Gabe put an arm around him and pulled his head down to his chest. “Not weird at all, Sam.”

…

Chapter Seven

After a while Cas came back out and sat next to him. “They’re moving up to a room now. A nurse will come get us when he’s situated.”

Sam sat up and nodded. “Sounds good. How’s he doing?”

“Better, I think.” Cas had his hands folded in his lap. “I was so terrified when I found him in that bathroom.”

Gabe put a hand on his shoulder. “I can imagine. But he’s gonna be alright, Cassie. He’s a stubborn one, your Dean.”

Cas huffed. “Don’t I know it.” He looked at Gabe and Sam. “How did you two get here so quickly? It’s a five hour drive from Spokane.”

“We were in Leavenworth” Sam said.

“Yeah, we spent the morning looking for you and Dean,” Gabe elaborated. “Then I remembered to call Benny. And he said he would give Dean your GPS coordinates.”

“I’m sorry for causing you worry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Where did Dean find you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah and when?” Gabe added. “And how come neither one of you answered your damn phones?”

“Again I apologize.” Cas ran his fingers through his hair, making him looked even more disheveled. “I just didn’t want to be disturbed. Once Dean found me, we didn’t want to be interrupted. I can’t tell you his personal excuse.”

“So where and when did he find you?” Gabe repeated.

“Greenwood, last evening.”

“So he found you _before_ I called Benny? He found you _yesterday_? What the hell? Are you kidding me? Dean didn’t even need your GPS. What the ever loving hell?”

“I’m sorry.”

“And then what, you went straight to Seattle?”

“No, we found a hotel and then this morning I dropped my car off at home around ten.”

Gabe slapped his forehead. “I can’t believe this. You could have called once you two worked things out.”

“Again, I’m sorry for worrying you. It won’t happen again.”

Gabe waved his hand again. “Please, I worry about you every time you go to work.”

“Well,” Sam stretched his arms, “that’s taken care of.”

They were allowed up to Dean’s room a few minutes later, but visiting hours were over so they couldn’t linger. Sam technically could have, but Dean told him to go and get some rest.

…

Sam and Gabe got a room to share in the hotel Cas and Dean were staying in.

Gabe flopped down on a bed. “You gonna finish your shower?”

Sam sat on the other bed with a grunt. “In the morning maybe. I’m tired right now.”

“I hear that.” Gabe yawned. “Well, today wasn’t a total waste.”

“How so?”

Gabe smiled. “Got to spend the day with you. It’s been a long time, kiddo.”

“It really has.” Sam nodded. “Can I confess something?”

“Of course.”

“One of the main reasons I suggested looking for them was because I wanted to spend time with you.” Pink was touching Sam’s cheeks and he was looking down at his hands.

Gabe propped himself up on this elbows. “You could have just asked.”

“I know. I just wasn’t sure we’d get another opportunity.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m always working so much and everything and I just…”

Gabe sat up and faced him. “Sam, you work too much, and you shouldn’t be working there if it’s not making you happy.”

“I told you Gabriel, I can’t just quit. It doesn’t work like that.”

“It should,” Gabe sighed. “You wanna tell me about whoever’s harassing you?”

“No.” Sam toed off his shoes and laid down.

“You wanna at least tell Cas? He’s a cop, he might be able to do something.”

“Gabriel, just drop it, please.” He turned over on his side, away from Gabe, ending the conversation.

…

The next morning as Sam took his shower, his thoughts were plagued with so many things. How to take care of his brother was at the top of the list, without Dean realizing it of course. Dean seemed to have something against being taken care of. But the other thing that was swimming around in his head: he knew rationally, that he should talk about what was going on at work.

Of course, Winchester-wise he just wanted to ignore it till it went away. That wouldn’t work though; it never did. But the last person he wanted to talk to about this was Dean, not now anyway. No way was he going to add to Dean’s stress and risk him getting all worked up. Maybe he _would_ bring it up with Gabriel later.

He got dressed and left the bathroom to find both Gabe and Cas. Cas was hunched in on himself but Gabe was more open, clearly being the strong one of the three of them.

“I called Jo,” he said. “Charlie was still out with her latest girlfriend--apparently this one is serious. Anyway, I told her they didn’t need to come all the way out here.”

Sam nodded. “Good, I’m sure Dean doesn’t want that anyway.”

Cas let out a breath of air. “He does want us to bring him ‘real food,’ however.”

“Forget it. He’s going to eat whatever the hospital gives him.”

“I thought as much. Can you be the one to tell him that?”

“Me? Why me?”

“I don’t want him mad at me.”

“But it’s okay for him to mad at me?”

Gabe clapped Sam on the shoulder. “You can do no wrong in your brother’s eyes, Sammy.”

“Oh shut up. Do we want breakfast first or should we go straight to the hospital?”

“We should probably pick up Baby from the restaurant.” Cas held up the Impala’s keys.

 

…

 

After a visit with Dean, Gabe and Sam decided to give the new lovebirds some privacy so the two of them went on a walk. They ended up by the Space Needle.

Gabe stretched his arms and looked up at the mostly clear sky. “And here I thought Seattle was always rainy.”

Sam laughed. “They sure make it seem that way, don’t they? I think it rained early this morning.”

“Doesn’t matter. I wasn’t awake to see it.”

A breeze blew in from the Sound, ruffling Sam’s hair in a sexy yet adorable way. Gabe grinned up at him. “Wanna walk to the water? It’s not that far.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Sam swallowed and put an arm around Gabe. “Is this okay?”

“More than okay, Sam.”

They walked like that all the way to the water and looked out at the boats and seagulls that dotted it.

“I think there are more clouds rolling in,” Sam said after a while.

Gabe shrugged. “May Gray. It’ll be June Gloom next week.”

“Is today Saturday?”

“That was yesterday, Sam. It’s Sunday. Did you sleep?”

“A little.”

“And you didn’t sleep the night before either.” Gabriel looked up at him, “Bucko, you gotta relax or you’ll be the next Winchester in that hospital bed.”

Sam scoffed. “I think my heart’s healthier than Dean’s.”

Gabe held up a finger. “Your regime is, sure. But remember, it’s about genetics just as much as it’s about lifestyle.”

“I know, I know.”

They stared back at the Puget Sound in silence a while longer before Sam broke it by saying. “It’s my boss, okay.”

“What about him?”

“He leers at me, makes lewd comments, and calls me moose.”

“Moose? Please, you’re a stallion.”

Sam blushed and looked down at his shoes.

“Hey.” Gabe touched his chin and made him look up. “Does this bastard do anything else?”

“Touches my arm like Azazel did. Swats my butt with files.”

“This needs to be reported Sam.”

“I know but you don’t understand how powerful they are.”

“Then just quit.”

“Gabriel, I can’t. And I already told you why.”

“I bet you could if you had my dad as your lawyer.”

“What?”

“He’s a lawyer you know. He handles all his writing stuff himself.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I guess I could talk to him.”

“Damn right you will. He should be back from his book tour by the end of the week. His publisher wants him to convince Chuck to go on one next.” Cousin Chuck took after his uncle when it came to writing, only he used a pen name.

Sam laughed. “Yeah, that’ll never happen. He doesn’t wanna expose Becky to something like that.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s that he doesn’t wanna expose the world to Becky.”

“You’re horrible.”

They both laughed till they caught each other’s eyes. Sam licked his lips. “So, uh, I was thinking that maybe once things calmed down, we could maybe go out?”

Gabe quirked up an eyebrow. “Like on a date?”

“Yeah. You interested?”

“Pretty sure what we were doing most of yesterday counted as a date.”

“So is that a yes?”

Gabe playfully punched his shoulder. “Of course it is, you big lump.”

“Great, that’s great.” Sam stepped closer and...then his phone rang. He pulled it out and glanced at the ID before answering. “Hey Dad. No, you don’t need to...Dean’s fine, Dad. He doesn’t even need surgery.”

 

…

 

Chapter Eight

 

Dean insisted that Sam take the Impala home so he wouldn’t miss any work. “There’s no reason both of us have to miss work,” he’d said grumpily--he hated having to find a substitute.

Gabe walked him to the car. “Cas and I will make sure Dean gets home.”

Sam sighed and kissed the top of Gabe’s head. “Thanks. Sorry you have to put up with him.”

Gabe waved a hand. “No worries, you might as well look good before you hand in your resignation with Charles Cain Shurley at your side.”

“Yeah, see you in a few days.”

 

…

 

Two weeks later…

 

Sam found Gabe outside of Angel Wings, closing up for the day.

Gabe grinned up at him. “Hey, Bigfoot. How’d the resignation go?”

“Fantastic! Gabe, you should have seen it. Alistair practically shit his pants when he saw you dad.It was great. Apparently, your dad’s won every case he’s ever tried against them. They let me quit, no problem--even gave me a severance package.”

Gabe punched the air. “Woohoo! Right on, Sam!” He threw his arms around him and squeezed tightly. “What I tell ya? Nobody messes with Cain Shurley and those he considers his ilk.”

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes as they parted. “Yes,  you were right, thank you.”

Gabe took hold of his hand. “So, how ‘bout that date you mentioned?”

“Well,” Sam pretended to think for a moment, “I was thinking of waiting till Dean and Cas’s wedding.”

Gabe whacked him. “You will not keep me waiting that long, Sam Winchester. They haven’t even proposed to each other yet.”

Sam laughed again. “Okay, okay, so, how about now?”

Gabe kissed Sam’s hand. “Now sounds perfect.”

“Where were you thinking?”

Gabe took a breath. “Hmm, wherever the road takes us.”

Sam tucked a strand of hair behind Gabe’s ear. “Great idea.”

“I’m full of great ideas.”

“You’re full of something, all right.”

“Hey now. Well, you love me anyway.”

Sam smiled and looked into Gabe’s eyes. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He put his arms around the other man’s waist, pulled him up and kissed him.

 

The End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this story. I certainly loved writing it and I'm quite found of this universe. So let me know if you'd like to see more stories from it sometime.


End file.
